Charlie and Claire
by 5turtles
Summary: What happened to the dead of the island? Read and find out for yourself. Newly reposted.
1. The New Arrival

*** Hey, this is 5turtle with Charlie and Claire. This is what would happen to the dead of the island from my point of view. I hope you like it.**

* * *

On the beach sat Claire and Charlie. They were staring out at the ocean, wondering what to say to each other since they're both dead.

Christian came walking up to them and said, " Come on, you two. You're going to hold up the welcoming party".

" Okay, we're coming", said Charlie, looking at Claire who was still looking at the ocean.

" See you guys there", Christian said, walking back to their camp.

" Claire? Are you coming?", Charlie asked Claire, who just finally looked away from the ocean.

" Yes, Charlie. I was just wondering why Kate gave Aaron back to my mother. I know I told her not to bring him back but that wasn't what I was expecting", Claire stated, a little confused.

" She thought that was best. Now come on, let's meet the new arrivals", Charlie answered.

" I wonder who's coming", said Claire, finally getting up and walking with Charlie to their camp on the beach.

" I think Michael is coming even though he died a while back. I guess he thought he would like the Island better than Heaven", Charlie stated, remembering all that Michael did before he died, what with the freezing of the bomb on the freighter and whatnot.

" What I don't get is why he helped Ben when Ben is not a good guy", Claire said as they got closer to camp.

Charlie didn't say anything because he's uncomfortable with that subject. He said 'hi' to Ana Lucia and Libby as they passed.

" You guys coming, right?", Ana Lucia asked Charlie and Claire as they went by.

" Yeah, we are. See you there, Ana", Claire said.

They walked up to Christian and he started the ceremony to bring the new arrivals to the Island. The Smoke Monster suddenly appeared but nobody was surprised because that is what's supposed to happen. Then, all of a sudden, Daniel appeared, falling out of the Smoke Monster.

Daniel stood up and asked, "Where am I? I mean, what time am I in?".

" You're dead, Daniel. What's the last thing you remember?", Christian asked Daniel.

" I remember Charlotte dying and when we went back in time for the last time, I found Charlotte and told her not to come back and then blank", Daniel said, confused.

" Well, you may remember soon but let's introduce you to everyone. I am Christian. This is Charlie, Claire, Ana Lucia, Libby, , Shannon, Boone, and Hurley who visits us a lot", Christian said to Daniel.

Daniel fainted and everyone just left him there. Charlie and Claire went to Charlie's tent because it was getting dark.

" So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Charlie", Claire said.

" Yeah, see you tomorrow", Charlie told Claire then gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Claire gave him a kiss right on the lips, to Charlie's surprise.

" Bye, Charlie", Claire said as she went to her tent.

" Bye", Charlie said in a dreamy way and then went into his tent.

* * *

*** I hoped you liked it! Review if you'd like. I'll try to update it soon. **


	2. Daniel's Reality

*** I am finally updating this story!! I hope you like it. **

* * *

Daniel wakes up to find himself staring at Hurley. Daniel tries to start talking but Hurley interrupts him with saying: "Don't say anything just yet. I know you're still a little freaked out, dude."

Daniel rises from the bed that he just realized he was on. "Why are you here, Hurley?"

"I talk to the dead and Christian told me to follow him back to his camp. So I did and here I am at the beach." Hurley stated.

"What time am I in?" Daniel asked.

"It's 2007. Juliet detonated the bomb and it brought us back to 2007. Juliet died in the process though so I expect she'll be showing up here soon." Hurley replied.

"Oh, okay. Is there any water?" Daniel asked, a little dazed.

"Yeah, here you go," Hurley gave him the water bottle from beside the bed.

Daniel gets up and walks out of the tent that he was in. He comes face to face with Charlotte.

"Hi, Daniel." Charlotte says.

"Hi," Daniel replies.

"Ana Lucia and I are going to gather fruit. Want to come?" Charlotte asks.

Before Daniel can say anything, Christian comes up and says: "No, he can't. I still got to test him for his memories."

"Oh, okay. See ya later, Dan." Charlotte says as she walks away with Ana Lucia into the forest.

"What do you mean by testing me for my memories." Daniel asks Christian.

"Just come with me and I'll show you." Christian replies.

Daniel follows Christian into the forest to where the hatch used to be. Christian says: "You got to go down there and see if you hear anyone screaming for help."

Daniel looks at Christian with a puzzled look and then starts climbing down into the huge hole in the ground. As soon as he hit's the bottom of the hole, he starts hearing someone screaming for help from under the pile of wreckage. Daniel looks up at Christian and says: "I hear someone screaming, now what?".

"Come up here and we'll hide for when they come to get her." Christian replies.

"Okay," and Daniel starts climbing up the hole to get to where Christian is again.

Just when Daniel stands up next to Christian, Christian pulls him behind a tree as Sawyer, Jack, Hurley, Kate, Jin and Miles walk into the clearing.

"How is Hurley there?" Daniel whispers to Christian.

"He can come and go whenever he wants so that's why he's there." Christian explains in a whisper.

Daniel looks back down at the hole in the ground and sees Sawyer start to move some of the metal pieces away and shouting like a crazy man at everyone else. Jin and Hurley leave to do something.

After some time, one of the Dharma vans' comes and Jin steps out and gets one of the cables from the van and throws it down to Sawyer. Sawyer wraps it around a big piece of metal and Jin gets in the van and starts driving. When the piece of metal is gone, Sawyer drops down into the hole.

Christian says to Daniel: "Come on, we'll come back when they are gone."

* * *

***I hoped you all liked it. I don't know when I'll next update so I hope you're satisfied for the moment. Review if you'd like to. **


End file.
